Fragile Hearts
by Narch
Summary: This is a story that I have to write, mostly because it annoyed me and I just want to get it out of my head.  Not sure about how many chapter this will be, or it will ever finish. Kim and Ron after episode Blush...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There some character that are our own creations.  
We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible. **

**Forewords: **This is an alternative story, starting from episode Blush. If you want. go to Wiki and check  
the Chronological order from Blush, This story have it own storyline after it. It's also a new style  
and format I am trying, Probably going to rate this for M for later chapter, I have not decided  
how it will end, it all comes as it I'm Rating it M: Violence, Blood; Adults themes , Hurt, Comfort...  
Been warned. - Change my mind, everything can be put as rate T..  
But It ill be touching M on late chapters.

Don't zoom in too much otherwise is ruining the format, I think...

X X X

**Fragile Hearts**

X X X

**Hidden Feeling**

Ron Stoppable roamed toward his home with the rare orchid he had collected from the Amazons Jungle,  
following, he had rescued his best friend from herself, from blushing herself to the oblivion, as dissolved period...

As he returned from the jungle to her room, his heart immediately reached his throat when there were no signs  
of her lovely auburn hair, her gorgeous emerald eyes that, he had lost in so many times however, he managed  
to find out she was in a date with Josh Mankey, a crush she had since The Spirit Dance last year.

They had not been to any dates after it, so it was at intelligible for his best friend to say "yes", although  
she did promise him to stay home. Her free spirit should not ever be locked in, but she gave him her words,  
only to break it for a date.

Jeopardized her own life.

Rufus his naked-mole-rat friend looked at his master with a worry sight, it was tormenting for the little guy  
to see and sense his master in pains, he was an animal and could easily pick up the chemicals from his master  
agony, coursed by his master's mate. Rufus however, was not sure off it anymore.

Ron drowsily wandered toward his home from the park. The sight of her with only head left frightened him to the core,  
he would never ever want to see her like that again, it was painful, but he managed to blow the pollen from the rare orchid  
and made her sneeze her body back to reality. He got a appreciative smile from her. The guy that risked his life for her,  
the guy that felt it was his duty to do anything for his best friend. Not that he minded, it was the merely a bothersome  
revelation that, she didn't keep her words toward him. The impression of one-way trust.

Possible's Resident

Kim Possible had just closed the door, as hers date had kissed her goodbye, a fast peck at her lips that made her blush,  
if she still was under the effect from Drakken's chemical attacks, she would had vanished by now, but thanks to the best  
friend of hers, she existed another day.

As she savored the kiss Josh gave her, the kiss that made it all worth of gambling her life for. A kiss made possible  
by her best friend. She leaned her back at the closed door and let her body glide down to the floor, so she could hug  
her legs.

Much as she liked her date, much as she felt her heart beats, there where something flawed, something her mind  
could not comprehended. There was still the feeling of emptiness. The date she had was awkward, nevertheless  
it was great, not a date by the books, but it was close, and that made it perfect;  
Or was there something else that made it perfect?

Kim wanted to call and thank her best friend from the effort to save her life. She knew, she broke her own words,  
but he would understand, he always did. Ron was her best friend, if he didn't understand, he would tell her.  
As she rose to walk up the stairs toward hers room.

Sitting at the edge of her bed with the phone in her hands. She wanted to call her best friend, wanted to hear about  
his adventures to get to the rare orchid. How long she stared at the phone, how long her thoughts ambled toward  
her best friend, she didn't know as she lost time. Not a single thought went toward the date of hers.  
Her best friend's adventureswere more arousing.

She wanted to thank him, as she prepared herself to the call, only to stop by the time. It was already pass midnight.  
The consideration of him sleeping stopped her, he needed the sleep from his travel. Her hero needed his rest.

Stoppable's Resident, Ron's room.

Ron looked at the phone, he waited at his best friend to call, and tell him about how the date of hers went,  
as much as he disliked the idea of listing to her about her date. He was her best friend and wanted to hear  
if was worth the risk, he had placed himself into.

As he glanced toward the clock, he saw it was two hours pass midnight, he sighed heavily, his best friend had forgotten  
him, forgotten his sacrifices. The feeling of betrayal, the feeling of a needle pieced his heart, the feeling of being dumped.  
Dumped by his lifelong best friend.

The picture of them together at his disk, it was like it laughing at him. Laughed over his goodhearted nature, his naivety.  
The painful realization hit him as a truck, blew the last of his happiness away, as he fell to at hunted dream.  
A hunted dream of seeing his best friend disappear.

Next Morning at Possible's Resident.

Kim woke by the warm lights from the sun, penetrating her room just to warm it delighted up. She had indeed slept well,  
as the mind of hers again wandered toward ideas of, how to thank her best friend. She danced down the stairs toward her own bathroom, hoping that Ron might not had gone to the temple.

As she was finishing brushed her teeth, she started to brush her locks, her messy hair from her sleep, wanted  
to look great, when she was going over to thank him, to thank him for saving hers life.

Stoppable's Resident.

Ron opened his eyes, sweaty he rose up from his bed, the nightmare had kept him up, his sleep was disturbed,  
his body was tired, worse was his feeling of emptiness. He looked at his room's phone, then as his mobile phone.  
Not a single messenger, not a single voice mail.

He irritated walked toward the bathroom, he didn't feel well, as much as he wanted to make his parents happy,  
by going with them to the temple. He was not in the mood, a mood to listing to Hebrew. Sighed by his own sadness,  
he decided to go with them, then take a walk, a walk with his buddy, his pet. A walk that could distract his dull mood.  
His distressing heart.

Possible's Resident.

Kim had waited for the other end to answer, she called Ron and continued to call him, only to be answered  
by his voice-mail every-time. So much for hurrying herself to be with him, as much as she wanted to leave  
him a messenger, she would rather talk to him face to face. Now it all seemed that he went to the temple,  
but at least she could wait for him to come home. The idea made her smile, as she was getting herself ready.

Walked down to the kitchen she saw her family eating.

"Kimmie, What did you and Ron do at 'Ron's Night'?" Her mom smiled warmly.

Kim returned the smile, " We went..." She stopped as soon as she understood her moms last words, it was  
yesterday,and she had spent time with Josh. It had wronged her the wrong way, when she thought about it.  
The feeling of betraying him, her best friend.

Ron had been in The Amazon for her, and she left hers room instead of waiting. Kim was scared, never had  
this feeling before. The feeling of doing something, something that might hurt someone. Someone she cared about.  
Now she was not so sure that, Ron would understand.

"Mom, I'm going over to Ron" She said, as she kissed her parents at the cheeks before went out, running as fast  
as she could toward his home.

"Kimmie!" Mrs. Possible called while holding her daughter plate with breakfast, a breakfast she woke early up to make.  
She sighed by it, and dump it at the trash. Her daughter was always in the hurry, only at the morning and afternoon  
she had time to talk significantly with her, not that they didn't talk, she just missed their closeness.  
Their mother and daughter time.

Outside Stoppable's Resident.

Kim waited impatiently for the Stoppable's to arrival home from the temple. She did go sometime with them, but only  
when Ron invited her. It had been awhile since she last where there with him, and promised to herself to ask him  
to take her with him next week.

The van arrived and Mrs. and Mr. Stoppable soon came out of the van, smiling to the red-headed teen, who was waiting impatiently at the front door. Mrs. Stoppable walked toward her.

"Good day Kim, how are you doing dear" She asked warmly to her sons best friend.

"Good day to you too, Mrs. Stoppable..." Kim cheerfully said, while looked at the van to see if Ron was still inside,

"where is Ron?" Kim soon asked courteously.

The warmly smile Mrs. Stoppable gave Kim, soon faded and changed to a more worried one.

"Kim, I'm Sorry, but I think Ron want to be left alone..."

Kim wide eyed look at the elder woman as she was insane. Ron wanted to be left alone, was rare, even if he wanted  
to be left alone, she had always came through that mean. She was never counted for, was special in his mind,  
the only one that could enter his alone-zone without worry.

"Aah, don't worry Mr. Stoppable, I will talk to Ron.."

"No, Kim, he wanted to be alone, and said that he didn't want to talk to anyone, not even you, as matter of fact,  
he wanted to leave Rufus with us..." The elder woman sighed, and her face was full of sadness.

Kim could not believe what she heard, as she slowly backed away from the elder woman, as she was dangerous;  
There where no way Ron said; He didn't want to talk to her, there where no way, what his mother said was true.

"I... I can't believe it... I... I need to find him!" Kim exclaimed.

Mrs. Stoppable and her husband looked worried at the fading teen that soon vanished at the corner of the streets.

Ron rose from his hiding under the seats inside the van, he saw his parents looked angry at him, but he didn't care,  
he wanted to be left alone.

"Rufus buddy, get inside the house, I'm going to take a walk" he said.

Rufus nodded sadly toward his master as he went inside with his masters parent.

Ron took a last glimpse where his best friend disappeared and then headed toward the other direction. He wanted  
to be with her, but now he could not, the idea of her retelling hers date, the great date of hers that made her forget.  
Forgetting to call him.

No, he would not listing, he needed to think. He would talk to her Monday at schools. Right now he just wanted  
to be left alone. Alone so he could pick up the pieces. The pieces of his heart and mind. He needed to do it  
for his best friend. So he could smile, and to smile with her and at her, without looking hurt and worried.

Possible's Resident Saturday.

Kim hugged her Pandaroo, hugging Pandaroo to give her the comfort she needed. Needed to overcome the sadness,  
the sadness of avoidance from her best friend. This was something she could not comprehend, something  
she would not want to feeling of weakness, the feeling of not being in control.

She kept picking up the phone to call him, to hear his voice, but was scared, scared of hearing the voice-mail,  
scared of being rejected. How long she had been sitting at her bed. How long she had waited and/or tried to hear  
his voice from the phone, she was not certain off. Her body soon gave in, gave in from the lack of food and water.  
Gave in from the lack of friendship.

Closing her eyes she did, as her body decided to place her into preserving. To conserve what left of her energies.

Stoppable's Resident Monday morning

The silent at the kitchen, the icy chill his mom gave him. Why? He didn't want to know, his dad was more relaxing,  
but Ron knew he was worried, worried for him. The face he showered was the face of helplessness, the helpless feeling  
to not be able to help him.

The silent annoyed Ron, and he could not handling it anymore, they were giving him guilt, as he had done something wrong.  
What had he wronged or who? It didn't matter, he had decided what he want to do, but why kept sending him  
the guilty eyes?

"I'm going to school now" Ron said, not for breaking the ice, but he could not stand it anymore, He felt like a charged convict.  
What had he done to deserve this, he had only asked for time to be alone. He had not hurt anyone, not what he knew,  
but why should anyone getting hurt. Getting hurt by him, just because he wanted to be left alone? Alone so he could think.

"Are you going over and pick up Kim, Ronald?" His dad asked, with the hopefully sparkling eyes, as he wanted him  
to say that, he was going to pick her up. To pick her up, his best friend, as he used to, and eating breakfast  
with the family of hers.

"No dad, I don't have time... I talk to her at schools" He forcefully replied, he did want to go and pick her up, but  
he needed more time, more time to suppress this uneasy feeling, the feeling of wanting to yell at her, to have  
her hearing the pains cursed by her, but he could not do that, not to her.

Possible's Resident.

Kim looked at her plate and the food. She was not hungry. As she played with her scrambled eggs and sausages.

Mrs. Possible stared worried at her daughter, she had not talked to any of them since Saturday morning, even the twins  
could not get her to yell or making her trying to catch.

Her daughter relentless looked out of the windows, she had at idea why, not sure if it a fight or something her daughter,  
or her best friend did. But it was hurting her.

"Kimmie, you be late for schools" Mrs. Possible said.

Kim blinked several times, before she gazed with her lifeless eyes to the clock, then out of the windows,  
she sighed heavily and took her back pack. Without kissing her parents goodbye, she walked aimless  
toward the school.

Middleton High

Ron stood at his locker, a locker just next to his best friend, he gazed at it, as she could jump out from it in any time.  
The sadness in his eyes, he could not longer hide, and other students where avoided him, more than usually,  
he was an outcast after all, no one cared about him, like he could infect them if they get to close.

An auburn haired teen entered the hall from the main entry, he made a weak smile at his face and she returned  
with hers own, they just stood there and stared at each other. She stared from the entry and he stared from  
the locker, none of them wanted to move, as much as he wanted to run over and embrace her, he could not.

Kim's heartbeat were heavily, every sound of her heartbeat she could hear, as if the sound itself were from  
a battleship firing their cannon in fast rhythm. The weak smile he sent her, ease her mind, but was  
paralyzed whiled she gazed into his eyes. They where far away from each other, but she was sure,  
it felt like they were close. As much as she wanted his arms around her, she could not move,  
afraid of him moving away, afraid that he would be gone when she arrived to where he stood.

As she was ready to move...

"Hey Kim" Josh voiced sent her out of her paralyzing state, she didn't want to stop gazing at her best friend,  
but she did it any ways, by that she slighted her head to greet her date from two day before, the one that  
gave her the kiss, her first kiss from her first real date.

Ron saw his best friend turned her head around, as fast as his heartbeats were beating, it soon ended with  
at suddenly stop. He could barely hold down the pain his heart was sending him. He wanted to place his hand  
at his chest, where his heart was under, and screamed with agony. As he gazed for the last time toward  
his best friend, he decided to leave, otherwise the painful feeling he had,would soon sent his body into misery,  
soon send him into the world of hell.

Josh looked at his date he went out with Friday, she had turned her head to greet him, but that was all. Now she fully  
ignored him, as she stared at the end of the hall, where the lockers were. He didn't know what she stared at, but she  
looked like she had just seen a ghost, as pale as hers skin looked. He looked again to the locker area, but there were non.

Kim could not believe her own eyes, he was not there after she had greeted Josh, her best friend was gone, her worried  
had came true, she hated herself for looking away, she didn't want to, but she did.

Kim walked in disbelief, she had forgotten all about Josh. Wanted to go to her class as quickly as possible, she knew  
they had all classes together this year, the feeling of seeing him again, the feeling of being near him. She needed him  
back at her life. The feeling she could not comprehended, she could not understand, but it kept pulling her toward him,  
wanting to have everything as it was before, wanting to understand why he didn't want to talk to her.

History class.

As she entered the classroom she soon spotted him, the table next to him was free, as she walked at set down.  
She tried to look at him, to have him look back, not even hearing Mr. Barking famous phrase, or was it infamous?

Ron turned slowly and sadly his head toward the girl to the left, his best friend that had taken the neighbor table,  
after a few seconds of staring he soon sighed at looked away.

Kim turned her face to the sound of the deep breath from the blond, only to she Ron face buried down the book.  
He was ignoring her, why she was desperate to know; Kim didn't know how longer, how long to maintain control.  
How longer she could remain calm.

The classed ended, it was the time to grab him and ask what was going on, but as she reached her hands out  
to grab him, someone pulled her back to the chair, at frustrated scowl escaped her mouth.

"TMA YBD girl!" Monique exclaimed.

Kim looked panicked to the door. The door out to the halls at back at Monique.

"Maybe Later" Replied Kim irritated and hurried to the door and searched for her blond friend with no luck.  
With her head faced down the floor, she wandered aimless toward the cafeteria;  
Maybe her chance of catching him there were better.

Monique looked confusing, "Now, I'm really interested on how her date went" She muttered to herself before  
headed of in the same direction.

Schools Cafeteria

The place was filled with many students impatiently waiting for their turns. Eating at the cafeteria was not so bad,  
so long people were staying away from the infamous 'mystery meats'. Kim hopefully searching the area with her eyes,  
turned her head to side to side, capturing every inches of the area in front of her, a quest to find her friend.

Ron saw Kim's determination search, a search where he soon would be spotted by, as he sank himself to the chair,  
avoiding her eagle eyes.

"Ron is that seat available?"

His absently mind could not comprehend the area near him, only the spot were his best friend stood was visible.  
So he didn't realize someone asked him, asked him to sit down at his table, it had never happens before.

"Ron?" Tara asked worried, Ron was not close to her, but she liked him, so it was only natural to worry, worried about the blond,  
the happiness she had fallen for was gone from his chocolate eyes. She gently moved her hands to his shoulder and squeeze it  
soft and gently; Hopefully he would noticed her now.

Ron gazed at the hands squeezing his shoulder, then up to the owner of it, he forcefully smile, didn't want to worry her.  
Tara was nice toward him, as the few students in the school, he liked her because of it. She never really insulted him,  
more giving him hints if something was over his head.

"Hi, Tara... " He beamed at her with his sparkling eyes, it melted her heart, at she soon beamed at him with her own,  
as they gazed into each other eyes, she didn't want it to end.

Kim finally spotted the blond friend of hers, but soon her heart shattered to million pieces, the feeling of him avoiding her  
for someone else, someone she already felt uneasy when he was around her. Now that girl had placed her hand at his shoulder, and they eye locked. Her blood boiled as she wanted to push Tara away, but someone grabbed her arm and guided her to a table, a table where Josh was.

"Come on girl, DBS!" Monique said, her friend was to shy for her own good, so she wanted to help her out, to push her toward Josh, luckily he was alone.

Ron lost track of time, but shook her head and faced toward where his lifelong friend stood before, but she was not there, as he sighed, he spotted her in the corner of his eyes, and soon fully concentrated his sight toward her, she was talking with Monique and Josh. He saw her uneasy body expression, was she irritated or was she shilly-shally? His thought however, was lost when Tara placed her hand over his.

Outside the school.

Kim waited patiently outside the entry to the schools, it was now she could stop him, and ask what was wrong with her best friend. As she waited and waited, her hopes faded.

"Hey Kim, need at ride home?" Josh asked, he liked her, it was weird date they had, but it was fun, he was not really sure  
what had happen, then she left sometime and was absently most of the time.

Kim forcefully smile. A few days ago she would do anything to talk with Josh. Now she wanted him to stay away, not sure why,  
she could really not understand it, but she felt the light that made her happy in her heart, was longer to reach for every-time,  
she spent time with him, but soon nudged the feeling off. As she turned her body around, away from the entry to the schools,  
to face Josh.

Ron walked side by side with Tara, they didn't walk close together, but it was casual. He opened the door for her, and soon gazed at the sight to the left, his best friend's back was facing him. A weak smiled crossed his face, he was happy for her,  
happy that, she had found her golden Knight, with that in mind he soon followed Tara.

Tara could see the small smile from the blond face, she was not sure what to expect from it, but she had a feeling she needed  
to take him to Beano Nacho, so she grabbed his arm to guide him toward the restaurant not far from here. His favorite hangout, she knew for sure.

Kim had just agreed with him to go out for another date, what day it would be she would know later, as she slowly returned hers body to face the door, she spotted 'them' at the corner of her eyes, and she backed to the wall. The feeling of her heart shattered as before, why she had the feeling of dying, the feeling that the World just ended for her. As she bumped the back  
of her head against the wall, trying to understand what was going on, what had provoked the issues? What was ruining the wonderful life of hers? Why was her best friend ignoring her?

Kim could not decide to follow them or head home. The fear of following them and saw something she didn't want to see,  
not that she knew what she didn't want to see, but the fear was there. As she saw them get farther away, she regretted,  
she had said, "No", to Josh driving her home. As the idea of being home and hugging Pandaroo crossed her mind.  
Fearing the unknown, her curiosity about Ron and Tara, pulling toward them, wanted to observe.

* * *

(A/N) Just at random story I had in mind, Not really sure what to do with it the idea of Creating a fully alternative universe from here, but not really sure if it any good... Previews if you like. Or want me to continue. Or want me to Stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There some character that are our own creations.  
We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

**Forewords: **Another random story, continuing the first chapter. I changed format and my style a little... The storyline is the same. Thanks for the reviews, by the way... And to those that had not reviewed, THANKS for reading this.

Since I am making these chapters as ideas come and go, you guys can always give me ideas, just ... well just reviews or mail me with ideas. Then maybe I take it into account at the next chapter.

* * *

**X X X**

**Fragile Hearts**

**X X X  
**

**Feeling Unleashed**

Ron's Room

It was the time where he usually would spend with his best friend. He apprehended what he had done was lame. How would he explain that, he just needed to clear his mind, that he needed time to think? So he could be happy for her, and with her.

A week had passed since he only saw a head of hers, hovering and waited for his arrived with the rare orchid. The fear lingered in is mind, how could it be possible for her to just, take it as 'No big'?

Did Kim Possible took her life for granted? It was the same about him? Did she too just take him for granted?

All that was in his mind, and now a week had gone away from his gorgeous best-friend, it had clearly help to ease his mind. It did help him understand that maybe, maybe it was her way of getting on with life.

Yesterday he had bought a beautiful dress, a dress, he pictured himself drooling over, even making guys with girlfriends' drools at the sights. Ron was sure of it, so sure of it, he would bet one million dollar over it. The dress he had bought from a store, the name escape him. However, the cheapest item you could buy was 100$.

Not that it mattered to him, He was rich. So rich no one would ever believe him. The royalty check he got from invented The Nacos. No one knew about it. He thanked himself for not opening the letter at the Restaurant.

He would explain all that to Kim Possible, his best friend. As the only one that was going to know about it. He still implicitly trusted her. At the same time, trust her to have harmless fun with him this Friday. There was no dance, no party. It could only mean that she would lavishly spend time with him. As she always had on a Friday.

Exciting, he took the box with the dress he bought up. He strolled down the stairs and out of the house towards his best friend house. Saying farewells to his pet and parents, he soon walked with the biggest grin at his face.

Being away from her, avoiding her, made the desire for her stronger than ever. The one he would never end up with, the chance itself was as big as being invaded by aliens. Yes, he knew his chances, but he was happy being a best-friend of hers.

He only hope he had not ruined it by avoiding her...

Kim's Room.

She was going to a date with Josh Mankey, a guy, who had said "no" to Bonnie. However, she tried to be happy, the problem was just that she was sad. Sad over the facts that her best friend had left her.

She had seen him being happy, laughing and making new friends.

It was not that she was jealous of him, merely the facts that he was not longer in her life. Everything, she believed in, every thought about the future, she had him by her side. Now, everything was ruined, and she had no idea. What had ruined her so perfect life?

Frustrating, she was looking for a dress to wear. As she threw clothes and dresses away, she was not going to wear, her mind again wandered back to Ron.

Tears now started to form, as she walked towards her bed where she had thrown her clothes to. Looking around her messy room, clothes were laying all over the place. As she gazed at the table, a picture of her sitting at his laps. Kim soon fell down to her knees. This time, her willpower was gone, and the tears stormed out of her eyes.

The sound of the doorbell sent fear toward her mind. The fear of having Josh seeing her like this. She quickly got up to her feet, only to stop by the famous phrase of her best friend.

"Good afternoon, Mrs P."

Her heart skipped. Could it be him?

"Ah Ronald, Just in time to help Kimmie with the clothes problem, she's in her room" Her Mom Said chuckling.

She could feel her heart at her throat. As she tried to listing.

However, there were no sounds of talking, no more sound of the wonderful voice of her best friend. There were only the sounds of footsteps... Tap...Tap...Tap. And it was getting louder and louder.

Kim started to move backwards. The fear of seeing him again, the fear of another rejection entered her mind. In her mind, it played hundreds of scenario. One of them was him saying, it was over. Him saying, he would never go with her in mission... and him saying, he hated her...

As her back finally reached the wall, the messy blond hair of his was soon visible. She heard the sound of the door close behind him. The fear had placed her body into a paralyze state, as she eyed the blonde that was now standing at the stairways.

Ron moved his head slowly, from right to left, until he saw her, standing with all her beauty. There were no words to describe what he saw. However, he had to look away. After all she was standing there with only her underwear...

Kim saw him look away, she panicky moved toward him; He was not going to avoid her again...

Ron turned her body around to face the stairs downs, he wanted to say "Sorry", but was too afraid to say anything at all. As he moved his hand down to open the door. His best friend had jumped over him and landed in front of him. Preventing his escape, he again gazed at her body, in a glimpse of a second he looked away with his eyes closed.

Kim with no idea of her nudity, slapped the chest of his.

"Look at me!" She yelled with watering eyes.

"NO!" Ron yelled back, without looking, he backed away, trying to avoid their closeness.

Kim looked at the boy with fury in her eyes, as she pushed him backwards toward her bed.

"Look at me!" She whispered this time, her voice cracked, but it seemed to get his attention.

"I can't do it..." He replied with tears at his eyes...

"Why Ron, Why do you hate me so much?" She asked, the tears were falling from her reddened eyes. If just the friend of her, could see the misery, he had placed her in.

Ron could sense the pain, "I Don't hate you, I..Lo...I... I don't hate you..."

Kim had problem comprehend it, "Ron, then why would you not look at me...Why? Am I ugly?..."

Ron stopped her by handing the box he was carrying, "Take this on first..." He told her, "My eyes is just not worthy to see you like this... At least I think... I can gaze at you while wearing this..."

Kim looked down at herself. Her head reddened, when she understood what he was saying.

In her relief, she took the box, trusting her best friend from peeking. She took the dress out, a silky white dress, with glimmers glamorized.

The dress memorized her eyes with awe...

"Ron... This is beautiful..." She said. Her voice echoed in his head like a dream... As an angel talking to him.

Kim was in tears, happy tears, not from the dress her best friend gave her. More from the knowledge that she still had her best friend...

Forgotten all about the lack of clothes, she hugged him with all the passionate she could gather.

As Ron was paralyzing by the hugs, she took the dress on.

"What do you think?" he heard. Ron was not sure if he wanted to open his eyes, nevertheless he did. AS he had predicted, he was speechless by the sight.

Seeing the expression at his face, Kim moved slowly toward him. As her body had the mind of their owns, she wrapped her arms around his body. Pulling herself as close as possible against him.

They stood there embracing each other. The time when by as they continuously starred at each other eyes. It was the moment of truth as they both were leaning their faces close to each other. She tipped her head to the left, and he to the right.

Their lips barely touched before Kim wrapped her arms around his head. Not to pull him closer, but to stop him from moving, whiled she was savoring the moment.

Ron could feel her lips touching his own, he remained calm, even if the feeling was alien to him. It was great to feel her soft lips. Before he knew it, he started to smile, and soon tightened his own arms around her slender body, to press her closer to him.

The feeling of her best-friend smiling while their lips were touching, soon encouraged her to pull his head closer to deepen the kiss. The taste of him reached her mind, it sent her into an euphoric state, electrifying every nerve in her body.

He knew he was slowly being force backwards towards the bed. As she continues biting, sucking and kissing his lips. He had a feeling his best friend didn't know what she was doing, but he would not complain since, he didn't know either, and what she did... feel great.

When they reached her bed, they both fell on it. Kim was now at the top of him. Kissing him hungry, not a single time had their lips parted. There was always a part where their lips was touching.

AS She straddled his waist with her legs. Kim moved her lips away from his. With sparkling eyes, she bit her lower lip.

"Kim Josh is here!" Her mom called from down stairs.

Ron could see the shock in her face, as she moved away from him.

"Ron, I Don't Want Josh to see you!" Kim said. It made him sad.

"KP, Why is Josh doing here?" He asked with a stern voice.

"Pick me up for the date, what else?" She answered little more excited that he liked.

Kim saw the irritated look her best friend was giving her, "Ron... Just wait here...Please," Before waiting for his reply, she ran downs the stairs. After all she knew he would stay and waited for her return.

Ron knew now what he most do, he walked to her disk and found paper, writing down a piece of his minds.

His best friend had left him again... If he could not tell her face to face, he would tell her by this letter.

At the end of the text:

**Good Bye**

He placed the letter to her at the bed, "I'm Sorry Kim, I can't take it anymore" Ron said as he opened the windows at jump out. He saw her talking with Josh at his fancy car. The tears he had held for so long finally burst out, as he drowsily walked away and out of sight.

Not a single time he looked back.

* * *

**(A/N)** I wanted to write more, but I think I'll end it here... Not because I update it by the reviews or how many had read... It just because it seemed natural to end it...

**Reviews to reviewers:**

Sentinel103 - Yeah there was a lot of angst, but it was not really intended by the way... hehe, This time however...

lhaine07 - I know made them kiss... And yet end it with a goodbye - Sorry... I hope I'm Not scary you away...

CajunBear73 - Maybe Kim would finally Lose Ron this... I can't Say... It really up to what I want with them...

RonStepupable - Thanks for pointing those issues out, i took your advise to my other stories, I like being corrected.

IriaAngel - Lol, Well thanks, and yes there more, not stopping before I reach "the point of no return"... ;)

KPRon - I hope you like this format little better, The style had changed... hmf..

- TO next time.. night night :)


End file.
